Direct sequence spread spectrum (DS-SS) communication systems are utilized to send a signal of input data across a channel of communication by spreading the input data by a high rate spreading code to create a coded data channel. The DS-SS is a modulation technique that transmits a signal that takes up more bandwidth than the information signal that is being modulated. A DS-SS communication system may provide a single signal of data with a low probability of detection and a low probability of interception.